Forum:Creating the Manual of Style!
Hi everybody! So I figured now...it's time. We need a way of keeping sure nearly every article we write is comprehensible, neat-looking, and most important of all, reliable. I'm going to start making it, but I might need help from you guys. What do you think should be in the MoS? Thesaurus Rex 11:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Intro paragraph : :Description/Anatomy : :Taxonomy : :Habitat : :Diet : :Behavior : :Reproduction : :In captivity (if applicable) : :Other areas of interest (role in popular culture, as an invasive species, etc.) : :References : :Just my thought on a featured article-standard layout. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 15:15, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I think starting out with how to make a standard layout for a good article is a good idea. The Taxonomy section should probably only exist if the article is about a taxonomic rank higher than Species, or the species has a large number of subspecies. And seeing as not every reptile's behavior is documented, that section should probably only be put there just in case it's a reptile with well-known behavior, such as a Bearded Dragon, Tokay Gecko, crocodiles, etc. ::Anything else we should add, other than the layout guide? Thesaurus Rex 10:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I think article Naming should be addressed... do you name an article "Monitor Lizard", or do you name it "Varanus Albigularis". Don't forget about the care guides either. MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:51, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :For naming, I think the most common name for the species should be used and create redirects for other common names. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Per Styracosaurus Rider. The name of the animal should be the most popular common name, with the only exception being the taxonomic name being the most popular, such is the case for Uromastyx. ::Now for care guides...hmm. Well, for the articles, they should probably be reserved to popular herps such as Bearded Dragons, Red-eared Sliders, water dragons, etc. For other herps (that are still kept as pets), a simple Care section in its article can be provided. Sort of offtopic: We should probably make some articles on herp care in general, like Basic Lizard Care, Basic Snake Care, Basic Turtle Care, etc. so people will get the basics on how to care for a reptile or amphibian. ::So, the main layout for a care article should include: :*Introductory paragraph :*Sexing and characteristics :*Housing requirements :*Maintenance :*Lighting and heat (Humidity can also be mentioned here) :*Diet :*Temperament and social behavior ::Well, that's all I can think of for now. You guys got any other style ideas? Thesaurus Rex 09:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::What 'bout infoboxes? Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 16:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's what I got. /Toothless thinks.../. Tell me what you think about it. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 16:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoo, man...April now. I certainly seemed to have taken my time...sorry about that guys. Anyway, I've taken all of you guys' ideas and come up with a proposal for the style guide. Here it is. Now keep in mind even after it's official it's going to continue to be edited and stuff, and if it's a big change everybody has to agree on it in it's talk section. How is it? Thesaurus Rex 15:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC)